


How The Righteous Man Was Saved

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Lot Of I Guesses, All Not Graphic, Angst, But Also Fluff I Guess, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Seasons 2-4 Spoilers, Torture, Violence, but not graphic, i guess?, injuries, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: A super short story about how Castiel, the angel, saved Dean, the human, from an eternity in perdition.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	How The Righteous Man Was Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a short story to tell for me literacy class about a year and a half a go. I didn't end up telling this story, but I liked it enough to post it, apparently. Sorry it sucks. Enjoy.

I'm going to tell you the story of when the Righteous Man was saved.

It all started when the Righteous Man, otherwise known as Dean Winchester, watched his younger brother die, blood covering the hands that were clutching desperately onto his brother. 24 year old Sam Winchester didn't know what was coming, he was stabbed in the back, both figuratively and literally.

Dean, torn apart by his younger brother's death, did everything he could to find a way to bring his precious brother back. After reading every book and looking through every website regarding supernatural beings, Dean finally found a way to bring his brother back, but at a high cost. His own soul.

Dean met the dealer at the crossroads as soon as he discovered the solution to bringing Sammy back. He laid out the right materials for the summoning and soon a demon appeared in front of the green-eyed hunter.

"Bring my brother back," Dean commanded the demon forcely.

The demon responded with a chuckle saying, "Oh Dean, of course I'll bring your baby brother back," at this, Dean perked up hopefully before deflating a little when the demon went on, grinning evilly. "But at a higher cost than normal. You get one year Dean Winchester. One year and then your soul is going straight to Hell to be tortured for eternity."

Dean had stopped caring about the demon's words once the he said that he could bring Sam back. "Deal," Dean said, shaking the demon's cold, clammy hand. Not even thinking about how the normal price for a demon deal is ten years.

When Dean arrived back at the motel where his brother's corpse was being kept, a very alive and shocked looking Sam was staring right back up at him, frantically asking how he managed to come back. The younger Winchester knew that his brother had made a deal to save him, and he was furious that he would just throw his life away like it was worthless. Which, to Dean, it was.

Sam researched for days on end, trying to find a way to get just a little bit longer with his brother. When he finally realized there was no use, he gave up and tried to make the most of his last year with his big brother.

~~

Eventually, Dean's year was up. He was torn apart by the retrievers of his soul, the hellhounds, right in front of his little brother. Sam watched the life bleed from his body as his soul was dragged down into the Underworld.

Dean spent 40 Hell Years, which in reality was only about 4 months, being tortured over and over again by Alastair, a horrible demon who offered to let Dean torture other souls rather than be tortured by him. Day after day, Dean refused to inflict the pain that he was experiencing onto other poor souls that had been trapped in this awful place with him. However, everyday his resolve weakened.

Finally, the green-eyed hunter gave it. He tortured soul after soul for what seemed like years. He relished in the pain-free job and even enjoyed it. Then, one day, something that was not a human nor a demon came up to him. It was an Angel of the Lord, Castiel.

Castiel then gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, freeing Dean from the torture that was the Underworld. When Castiel finally got Dean's soul returned to it's rightful body, he called, for all of the Angels in the garrison to hear, "Dean Winchester is freed! The Righteous Man has been saved!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading even though this is super short and really bad. Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you deem this oneshot worthy.


End file.
